My Immortal
by xxMiss.Originalxx
Summary: When Katherine kills Caroline, she expect Caroline to be a weak baby vampire. But no, she is more... So much, much more... Parings: Klaroline, Kennet, Stebekah, Kelijah, Delena, Silas and Qetsiah, and a bit of Stelena and Forwood at the beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Abigail, but you can call me Aby. This is my firs fanfic ever, and I hope it will at least be readable. (Yeah, I am not very confident)**

** I don't own The Vampire Diaries! *What a surprise* **

**Title: My Immortal **

**Summary: When Katherine kills Caroline, she expect Caroline to be a weak baby vampire. But no, she is more... So much, much more...**

**Italic = ghost.**

**I got this idea from a very good fanfic called 'Conversations with myself'. This fic is written by a very talented author - Lynyrd Lionheart. You should check it out it's amazing! But I am not trying to copy! This will be different! Very, very, very different!**

**Right, so let's start.**

* * *

_Ghost Caroline stared at her dead body. She was dead! Elena killed her. Caroline began to sob._

_"H-how could she do this to m-me... Katherine... Yeah, right. She w-was m-my best fri-iend... W-w-why?" _

_"You are wrong, the was indeed Katherine." - A voice said, and Caroline faced the man. He was tall, with blue eyes, his hair was brown, and he was good looking. But there was something about him..._

_"Stefan! Are you dead too?" - Caroline asked, and 'Stefan' chuckled._

_"I am not Stefan sweetie, my name is Silas." - Silas said, and Caroline stared at him._

_"Yeah, first Elena says she is 'Katherine' and now you say you are some 'Silas' cut the crap!" - Caroline snapped at Silas._

_"Look I can explain..." - Silas started._

_"I am waiting!" - Caroline yelled angrily._

_"Please sit." - He instructed, and took a sit next to her_

_"Now I will explain everything. Two thousand years ago, me and a witch called Quetsiah wanted to live forever. We were in love. So we created a spell, an immortality spell. I am your 2000 year old uncle. You come from a very special, and rare species of creatures, and with you the line ends, which means you are the most powerful creature on Earth. You are a vampire, werewolf, witch, ghost, immortal, psych, un-killable, powerful, fast, strong, you have the power of a thousand. Those come from our line, and they are also the ones who activated, the immortality." - Caroline just listened, shocked. There was a whole world out there, and she had no idea. Vampires were under her nose, and she hadn't noticed._

_"How can you activate the immortality?" - After a long silence Caroline asked._

_"You have to die with vampire blood." - Silas answered._

_"So if I gave my mom vampire blood, and kill her she would be just like me?"_

_"No. She would remain dead. The immortality cam only be activated if you are under 20 years old." - Silas explained._

_"when will I be able to go back into my boody? What am I supposed to do then?"_

_"You can go back whenever you want to. When you go back, you'll continue with you normal life, and tell everybody that you are just a vampire. You don't't have to drink blood to survive, and you'll be able to walk in the sunlight, without a daylight ring. If you need anything, turn into a ghost, and find me. If you want to work on you abilities, I would suggest to go to New Orleans, there you will find a girl called Hayley, she is just like you, and she will be able to help you. Or you can figure it out by yourself. But it would be easier, if you do it with Hayley's help." - Silas tod her, and Caroline nodded._

_"But what about you?" - Caroline couldn't help but ask. She felt like she could trust this man._

_"Yoy'll find out soon enough." - Silas told her mysteriously._

_"Can I go back now?" - She asked unsure._

_"Of course. And Caroline kick Damon Salvatore's ass for what he did to you!" - Silas said, his voice dark, and frightening._

_"I don't understand..." - Caroline said confused._

_"You will, now go" - Silas said, and pushed her into her body._

* * *

Caroline gasped awake. Was it all a dream? No it couldn't be... It was real, it had to be. She went into the hallway, and she saw the nurse.

"Um, excuse me, but did somebody came to visit me last night?" - Caroline asked. She had to be sure. A part of her hoped it was all a dream, but the other part wanted it to be real. The other part of her wanted everything that Sials said. The power. She wanted it. She could already imagine being the most powerful out there, everyone afraid of her, but Caroline not to be afraid of anyone ar anything...

"Yes. You friend Katherine came, and said to give you this." - The nurse said and gave her a blood bag. She felt hungry, she knew vampires drank blood, but then she remembered Sials' words You don't have to drink blood to survive...

But of course! Katherine counted for her to be just a vampire, and vampires drink blood. Stupid Katherine. At first she was angry with Elena's twin (or whatever) but now she felt like she should thank her.

But that thought quickly got lost, as some not so new memories came rushing at her. So this is what Silas ment when he said to kick Damon's ass. Caroline remembered: He compelled her to be his blood bag, and to be his girlfriend, to steal from Bonnie, to free him when he was locked up... She thought how didn't her friends notice? But then it hit her, Elena saw the bite marks, she knew, and didn't do anything. Ouch, that hurt.

Right now she couldn't focus on anything, she had to get out of here, and to learn the truth. Then she remembered something else - tonight was the carnival! Had had to get out of here now! But the nurse would never allow that. Unless... She compelled her. But she didn't know how... She could ask Silas she just had to turn into a ghost, which was also a mystery to her... Then she remembered - when she was dead she was able to see and talk to him, so maybe id she temporarily killed herself, she would be able to see him (how lovely) Right, so the question was how to kill herself temporarily. Maybe she could try suffocating herself?

Yes. She put the pillow on to her face, and then there was no more Caroline.

* * *

_ Here we go again._

_"Silas... Can you come here for a second?" - Caroline called him. She really, really hoped he would, because she had no idea what to do._

_"Caroline, sweetie, what are you doing here?" - Silas asked confused. Then he saw her dead body, which didn't help at all... - "Oh my god! Caroline are you dead!? Who did this to you? But you shouldn't be..." - He trailed off, but Caroline could see that he was honestly worried about her._

_"Relax uncle, I am fine. I killed myself, so I could talk to you" - Caroline explained, and Silas' eyes widened so much, that Caroline thought they would come out of its orbits. _

_"Why?" - It was the only thing Silas could say._

_"Well, I got my memories, and don't later I am kicking some Salvatore ass.." - Caroline said, but before she got the chance to explain the reason she came to see him Silas spoke with a very sad tone._

_"I am sorry Caroline. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you... I... I failed you." - He said, tears pooling into his bright blue eyas._

_"It was not your fault, it never was... Don't blame yourself. Please." - Caroline said and hugged him._

_After some time they broke the long hug, and Silas asked - "Why are you here Caroline?"_

_"Can you tell me how to compel, and to turn into a ghost?"_

_"Of course! If you want to compel someone, al you have to do is stare at their eyes, focus hard enough of what you are saying, and believe in it. But you have to make sure they are vervain free. Vervain prevents a person from being compelled. And if you want to turn into a ghost, focus had enough, and believe that you are invisible. Do you understand?" - Silas explained, and then asked her. Caroline nodded, and got back into her body._

* * *

Okay that should make things more simple. Caroline did what Silas told her. If Katherine was able to compel her, that ment she had no vervain on her system, and she could be compelled.

Caroline was standing outside the hospital, not doing anything. She was just feeling the sun. It seemed brighter now, but she missed the way it felt on her skin. Before it was warmer, but now it was colder, like it was trying to punish her for being what she was. What was she anyway? A mix of witch, vampire, and werewolf... Wow, what was the name of that mixed up together? A wirewolf? A vampwolfwitch? Or a crazy blonde?

Nevermind she needed to go home and get ready!

* * *

This day dragged out slowly. Ugh, only one more looong hour before she could to to the carnival. One hour.

But Caroline was ready; from hair to make up, to nail polish, heck she even planned her clothes for tomorrow!

* * *

_"Should I do that now?" - Silas asked a mysterious young woman. They were talking about giving Caroline memories of The Originals and the past._

_"I am not sure." - The young woman answered. - "I believe it's too early." - The mysterious woman was tall, with long, black, wavy hair that framed her pace perfectly. Her eyes were hazel, and she had pink lips, that matched her skin tone beautifully._

_"But the future hybrid to be, is her one true love, we have to be prepared." - Silas pointed out._

_"My love, I know you are worried about her, you care about her, but her life just turned upside down, I believe now its not the correct time." - The young woman said._

_"Ah, Quetsiah always the smart one." - Silas sighed, and kissed her._

_"Well that's why you like me" - She teased._

_"No, that's just one of the many reasons why I love you." - Silas confessed, and in Quetsiah eyes danced happy tears._

_"You... You l-love me?" - She asked shocked, and a bit unsure._

_"Yes, I love you Quetsiah, I love you more than anything, and anybody, and I want to be with you forever."_

_"Silas.. I love you to." - She confessed back, and now it was Silas that was shocked._

_"You love me too?" - Now Silas was the one asking unsure._

_"Yes I do, and I also want to be with you forever." - Qetsiah said, and they kissed again, their earlier talk completely forgotten._

* * *

Finally that one hell of an hour passed, and Caroline went out. She tried to find her friend, but failed. Instead she found Damon Salvatore. He went into the hallway, in the school, and Caroline followed him. Rage filled her, when she remembered. Well now he was going to pay, and nobody was going to stop her. She went after him in the hallway, her heels clicking against the floor, making Damon to turn around.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Caroline standing there.

"Hey Blondie, they let you out?" - He mocked her, and turned around to continue, when her angry voice stopped him dead in tis tracks.

"I remember."

"What do you remember." - He asked trying to play it cool.

"I remember how you manipulated me, pushed me around, abused me..." - With each word that escaped Caroline's lips, Damon's smirk vanished more, and more. "... Fed on me!" - That was the final straw, now he was dead serious.

"You are crazy." - He said hoping, she would just drop it.

"Well memories have been coming back in pieces." - She said her voice angrier with each word.

"It's impossible... You can't remember... Unless you are becoming a vam-" - Damon didn't even finished that word. No this couldn't be happening, with crazy doppelganger out there, they didn't need a stupid baby vampire to deal with. He saw Caroline smirk.

"Is that what you think I am?" - She asked amused, and Damon just nodded, and looked at her puzzled. - "Well, OK... You win, I am a vampire... Who is about to knock to shit out of you!" - She yelled the last part, and in a blur, she was chocking Damon against a wall. She was so fast she loved it!

Damon tried to get out of her iron grip, but useless. How could she be this strong? She was just a vampire; a baby vampire for god's sake.

"Do you know how it feels... Knowing that you are going to die?" - She asked, knowing the answer - "No... Well you are going to find out, and I am not going to stop, until you beg me to!"

"Please, I am older that y-" - Damon didn't finished his sentence, when he found himself thrown in the lockers. She threw him so hard, that she heard some bones snap. Damon groaned in pain. But he wasn't going to beg! Hell no. He could defeat her, he was 100 and more years older!

* * *

_Silas and Quetsiah saw Caroline kick Damon's weak ass, and damn they were proud. That's their girl! _

_"I am so glad Caroline got her revenge." - Quetsiah said amused. _

_"Yes, but I should've been there... I should have protected her!" - Silas said. He was still blaming himself, but it wasn't his fault._

_"Silas look at me.." - Quetsiah took his face gently in her hands - "... It was not you fault! Stop blaming yourself . Caroline doesn't blame you, and neither do I. Please stop torturing yourself. And look at our girl now, she is totally kicking ass." - Quetsiah said, and Silas smiled. She always had the power to make him to do anything. He felt better after she said that it was not his fauld, and that she doesn't blame him. Now he could watch Damon beg Caroline for mercy._

* * *

Caroline tossed, and punched Damon, and almost all of his bones broken. He was lying on the ground, knowing Caroline was right. He regretted what he did to her. Not because he cared, because he was going to die, and she was the one to kill him...

"C-caroline... I am sorry. P-p-please don't ill me" - Damon finally begged, and Caroline smiled victoriously.

"See now that wasn't that hard!" - She mocked him. - "Oh, and Katherine said game on"

She turned to leave when she spotted Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan all looing at her. Elena and Bonnie's shocked and hurt tear stained eyes cut her deeply. Elena and Bonnie ran away together. Caroline wanted to go after them but Stefan stopped her. In return she napped his neck, and went after them. Damon would have stopped her but he was busy recovering, so no that wasn't a option.

* * *

"Elena, Bonnie STOP! Please guys stop I am not going to hurt you!" - Caroline pleaded. She couldn't understand why they were running. They were supposed to be her friends, and it was not because she was vampire, I meant they were so comfortable with Stefan and Damon...

"You are not going to hurt us? How could yo do this Caroline!" - Elena snapped in anger.

"How could I do this? You came in the middle of the night, and killed me Elena. And yes I know it was Katherine!" - Caroline yelled even more angry.

"She killed you?" - Elena asked her anger fading away

Caroline nodded, and Elena rushed, and gave her a hug.

"Elena!" - Bonnie yelled mad. How could Elena betray her like that. All for a vampire...

"Bonnie please, talk to me..." - Caroline tried, but Bonnie cut her off.

"I can't even look at you!" - And she left, wile Caroline was sobbing, and Elena was rocking her, and comforting her.

* * *

**Finally *breaths out* This took forever to write! Well that's it folks, the end of the first chapter of 'My Immortal' Please, Please, Please REVIEW you have how much excited I am to hear what you guys thing. Anyway my goal is to update once a week, and I'll try, but sometimes I might get a little of someone make a cover for this? Maybe it's a little rude to ask, but please if you can PM me here!  
**

**Until next time.**

**Much love,**

**-Aby **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me again with the now chapter of 'My Immortal' :) I will update on Sundays only.  
**

**I want to apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter, and I also to want to apologize for the mistakes in this one. Can somebody make a picture fore this? I anyone can feel free to PM me here!**

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**sweetieraquelchukwurah: Yes, Elena knows some of the things that Damon did to her. Mostly she is shocked Caroline is a vampire, and angry because she didn't want her friend to get hurt... Thank you for you review, and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Justine****: Thanks for the review, and I hope you'll like this chapter too. I am trying to stick to the storyline for now, so it might be a while before they show up. But I can tell you for sure that Elijah is coming soon.**

**I also want to thank to Guest, Lilly, xxOriginalHybrid, and shianne . billing You gyus a amazing! And 15 followers, 9 favorites. That's just amazing! LOVE YA!**

** Here it is :)**

* * *

Bonne Benet recently found out about the existence of the supernatural, and she didn't like it. She thought life was better when they were just normal teenage girls in high school. She was a witch, Elena was a doppelganger, and Caroline was a... Vampire. She realized she may have overreacted, because let's face it - it's not like Caroline killed herself, she didn't even knew about vampires. She needed to apologize. But how? She remembered last night _I can't even look at you._ Last night she got upset with Elena too, but Caroline was also her best friend - vampire, or not! She was going to help her - she culdn't bare to hate Caroline it was too much pain - for her, and Caroline.

* * *

"Stefan for the last time, I am fine!" - Caroline told Stefan, who was eyeing her confused. It was sort of creepy.

"Caroline you are a vampire, which means you need to drink blood. And you got turned yesterday, and you need to learn control, before you lose it and kill somebody. Like you mom, or Elena, or Bonnie." - Stefan explained to her, while he was wrecking his brain on why could Caroline stand in the sunlight without a sun ring.

"But.." - Stefan tried when he heard a familiar female voice.

"She said she was fine, Stefan. Can you please leave now I want to talk to Caroline. Alone." - Bonnie told Stefan sharply.

He nodded and left the two girls alone to chat.

"come in" - Caroline quietly said., and went into her room with Bonnie following closely.

"So..." - Caroline wanted to ask why was she here, but Bonnie began to talk.

"I am sorry Caroline. It wasn't right to tell you that... And I am sorry. I was just angry that her best friend turned into something that I hate. Not that I hate you, on the opposite I love you, Care." - Bonnie told her, and the tears started to fall from both girl's eyes.

"I forgive you Bon. I forgive you." - Caroline mumbled, while hugging Bonnie tighter. It felt so good to have her best friend back. Caroline knew Bonnie couldn't hate her forever, but she didn't expect for Bonnie to come around so soon.

"Care... How are you able to walk in the sunlight without a sun ring? I don't see one on your hand, and you have no lapis lazuli." - Bonnie said, and Caroline looked dumbfounded. What the hell was lapis lazuli? Silas didn't said anything about it. Bonnie noticed her expression and explained. - "It's a special stone that helps vampires walk into the sun, without bursting into flames. But you don't have any. How is that possible Care?"

"I don't know Bonnie. I mean I only found out yesterday that I was a vampire. Honestly I have no idea." - It was a lie. Caroline knew very well why. She wasn't a vampire, well not completely. She was going to ask Silas later to explain it to her.

Bonnie sighed, before the words escaped her lips. - "Well I''ll search trough my books, if I find anything I will let you know." -

"Okay. Thank you." - Caroline said.

"You don't have to thank me Care, that's what friends are for." - Bonnie smiled at her, before she said. - "I am going to leave now, but I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye Bon."

"Bye" - The witch smiled friendly, and left.

* * *

_'Ok Caroline you can do this!'_ - Caroline thought, as she practiced what Silas said to her, about turning into a ghost. She focused, and thought really, really hard about being invisible anddd... It didn't work! Damn.

Ok one more time! And now it has to work.' She retraced her steps. She focused hard; harder than last time. Invisible. Invisible. I am invisible. No one can see me. Invisible. Invisible. Invisible.

_It worked! She was a ghost. Wow, if you told Caroline two days ago that she was going to be happy to be a ghost, she was going to laugh in your face._

_"Caroline what are you doing here?" - A unknown female voice asked her._

_"Um, I came to see Silas. Who are you?" - Caroline asked. - "And how do you know my name?!"_

_"Relax. Silas is my... He is my lover. And we are together. I mean no harm." - The woman explained, and Caroline smiled._

_"OK Silas' lover, can you tel me what the hell is lapis lazuli?" - Caroline asked the still unknown woman, who was supposedly Silas' lover._

_"Oh, sorry please call me Quetsiah." - Quetsiah introduced herself._

_"Quetsiah?" - __Caroline asked half confused. Her name was sure unique, and Caroline was sure there was not another person named like that. (in a good way)_

_"Well, you can call me Tessa." - Quetsiah said_

_"I am going to call you Quetsiah." - Caroline replied._

_"Okay. So what brings you to the other side Caroline?" - Quetsiah asked her. _

_"Oh, right. I wanted to now what is lapis lazuli, and why don't I need one?" _

_"Well as your friend Bonnie explained; l. l. Is a stone that protects vampires from burning in the sunlight. You can wear it as a ring, bracelet, or necklace. You don't needed because you a a mix of three - vampire, werewolf, and a witch. Your strongest gene is vampire, but you are also a werewolf, and a witch, and those two balance with the vampire, so that is how you don't burn in the sunlight." - Quetsiah explained. She was very surprised that Silas didn't._

_"Oh... Where is Silas anyway?" - Caroline looked around but Silas was nowhere to be found._

_"I don't know" - Quetsiah admitted. - "He said he had some business to take care of, but he didn't tell me what."_

_"OK. He also said something about a girl named Hayley..." - Caroline was curious about her new powers, and it would be nice to explore them._

_"Yes, there are two more like you. Their names are Davina, and Hayley. Davina can help you with you witch part more, and Hayley can help you with your werewolf. They live in New Orleans, here are their numbers." - Quetsiah said, and she gave Caroline the girls numbers._

_"Thanks Quetsiah, but what exactly am I?" - Silas never told her, and Caroline's curiosity got the best of her._

_"You are a three part hybrid." - Quetsiah simply said._

* * *

Caroline was back in the land of living.

She glanced over the numbers in her hand. She took her phone and dialed Hayley's number.

* * *

**New Orleans:**

Somewhere in New Orleans, in a big white mansion, lived two girls. One of them was named Hayley. She was 19, beautiful, long brown hair that framed her face perfectly, brown eyes, and long lashes. Her real last name was Forbes, but she changed it into Marshall. Some witch named Sophie killed her in a experiment. She was a Forbes, so she came back as a 3 part hybrid. And she loved it. SHe was more a werewolf, but she didn't turn because of her vampire and her witch. They balanced the werewolf. The other one was named Davina. She was Hayley's sister, also a Forbes, but as her older sister she changer it into Marshall. Davina Marshall. Her curse was activated at a young age, thanks but on thanks to a witches that chose her in their ritual thingy. They sliced her throat she, died she came back as a 3 part hybrid. She was more a witch, but she also had a vampire, and a wolf.

"Hey Hayley, you phone is ringing." - A girl not older than sixteen said, and handed Hayley the phone. Her name was Davina.

"Thanks Davina. I wonder who is it." - Hayley said and answered.

* * *

**Mystic Falls:**

_"Hello?"_ - A female voice said - Hayley's voice, or at least that's what Caroline thought.

"Hi. Am I speaking to Hayley?" - Caroline politely asked.

_"Yes.. May I ask who is this?" _

"My name is Caroline... Caroline Forbes." - Caroline explained, and thanks to her super vamp hearing, she heard a gasp. Two gasps.

_"Did... Did you just say Forbes?"_ - Hayley asked.

"Yes I died like two days ago, and Silas told me to come to New Orleans, and find some girls named Hayley and Davina. He said you could help me discover, and practice on my abilities." - Caroline explained,

_"You don't have to come here, me and Davina will come there to Mystic Falls as soon as we can." _

"Thank you!" - Caroline beamed, and the phone call ended.

* * *

**New Orleans:**

"Are we really going?" - Davina asked.

"Yes, we have to help her!" - Hayley replied.

"I know, but do we have to go now?" - Davina asked again.

"why?"

"Oh... No reason." - She smiled awkwardly. Ugh, now she was screwed.

"Davina..."

"Okay. Okay. You know that vampire Marcel?" - Haylay nodded. - "Well I sort of have a date with him tomorrow..." - davina said biting her lower lip. Judging by Hayley's face this was going to end up badly.

"Marcel? As Marcel the vampire?" - Davina nodded - "Are you out of you mind?!" - Hayley screamed at her.

"yes.. Look Hayley... I appreciate you trying to protect me... But I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Fine, we won't leave tomorrow."

"Yay, I love you Hayley!" - Davina yelled as she went out.

"Yeah, I love you took." - Hayley said to herself.

* * *

**Mystic Falls:**

Caroline was happily getting ready for bed when:

Ding Dong!

Ding Dong!

"Coming" - She yelled as she directed her steps toward the door. Behind it were Elena and Bonnie. Her frown immediately turned into a smile.

"What are you doing here?" - She happily asked.

"We are going to have a girls night!" - Elena and Bonnie said together.

It was a fun night.

* * *

**Finished! I know this is shorter, but I wanted to update on time. I did an outline on this fic! So that should make this a lot easier! See you next week :D  
**

**xAby.**


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey I just wanted to tell you I won't be updating 'My Immortal' tomorow. This week was not the best for me. I was sick, I missed school, then I needed to chatch up... So no, I couldn't write anything. I am super sorry. A big thank you for your understanding. I'll see you next week. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful people! I want to apologize for the long wait, but as I said I was sick and needed to catch up with my schoolwork that I missed. Sorry.**

**Moving on.**

**I want to thank you for all of you wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. It truly means a LOT!**

**I also wanted to tell you that I don't remember TVD well, so I am going as I think it is. So if anyone can help me with that... (I really don't feel like watching the entire 2-nd season again, since I lost all interest in TVD after season 4)**

**There is one more thing I want to mention before I start writing this chapter. I need a BETA READER. If you want to PM me. **

**I won't keep you waiting.**

* * *

Caroline was trying her best to avoid Matt. Since she found out that she was a hybrid she couldn't bring herself to face Matt. She was just so afraid he'll reject her. He wouldn't understand. Caroline cared about Matt deeply, but now as a hybrid her thoughts became more clear, and she realized she cared for Matt, loved him, but as a fiend. Not as a boyfriend. She knew she'd have to tell him that but how? Caroline couldn't break his heart like that.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Caroline left her room and opened the door. And guess who was standing behind it - the one and only Matt.

"Hey Care!" - Matt said cheerfully.

"Hi Matt. Do you want to come in?" - She asked him politely, trying to act as normal as possible so he wouldn't notice something was off.

"No, I just wanted to tell you Tyler is throwing a party and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come." - Matt asked. He noticed something was off with Caroline, besides the fact that she didn't call him for three days.

"Sure, text me when and where!" - Caroline smiled.

"Cool, see you there." - Matt said and left.

* * *

At the Salvatore's Damon was pacing like crazy! What the hell was Mason?

"You OK?" - He heard Stefan's voice ask him. Was he OK? Let's see they had a baby vampire on their hands, a Lockwood mystery, and what else... Oh yes a crazy Elena lookalike running around.

"I am trying to figure it out what the hell Mason Lockwood is." - He mumbled.

"We can go to Duke University and see some of Isobel's research about the supernatural." - Said Alaric's voice causing both brothers to turn toward the door.

"I wanna come too!" - Elena yelled excited. She wasn't really excited more like curious.

"Fine. You, me and Alaric can go" - Damon said.

"Why can't Stefan come?" - Elena asked frowning.

"Because he has to take care of Blondie." - Damon answered bitterly. - "Let's go!"

Elena and Stefan said their goodbyes quickly, before she went with Damon and Alaric.

* * *

"Hi Stefan what are you doing here?" - Caroline asked Stefan.

"Nothing just checking on you." - He answered casually.

"How many times do I need to tell you I am fine."

"Caroline you are a vam..." - Stefan began to say when Caroline cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway Matt invited me to a party Tyler was throwing. Do you want to come?" - Caroline asked him, hoping it would distract him from his questions about her.

"Sure. When?"

"I'll come to your house in a hour." - Stefan smiled and left. No he wasn't too excited to go to some party, but there he could keep an eye on Caroline and figure out what the hell was going on with her.

* * *

Lying was never Caroline's thing. She was terrible at it. She also hated to lie. But now she had to lie to her friend for reason still unknown to her. Maybe she could ask Silas why, or Quetsiah... When suddenly...

* * *

_2000 years ago..._

_"Quetsiah I love you so much." - A boy with curly hair said._

_"I love you too Silas." - The woman with long black hair told him._

_"I want to be with you forever." - Silas said sadly. He knew that there is no way that could ever happen. - "Sadly I can not."_

_"Maybe we can be together forever." - Quetsiah replied. Silas' eyes lit up with hope. - "We can start searching for spells, potions, anything. Maybe we can be together forever."_

_"Amara would ever let us be happy. She is possessed to tear us apart." - Amara was an evil girl. She was only looking out for her own gain. She could care less about the others. But a lot of men liked her; nobody could deny the fact that she was very beautiful._

_"We will find a way." - Quetsiah softly said. - "We and our baby are going live forever."_

_Quetsiah was at the end of her eight moth pregnancy when they had this discussion. Few weeks later they foud the immortality spell. Together they created the potion and drank it. _

_The spell said it might take couple of weeks for the spell to work. But under no circumstances the person who drink it should die, or drink the potion again. Otherwise the person would become violent and blood thirsty. But if a female is pregnant, and drank the potion than the powers would transfer to the baby. Of course that's what Silas and Quetsiah wanted, but they misunderstood the spell. They didn't realize they would become not only immortal but powerful, with speed, and power. _

_Quetshiah gave birth to a baby girl one week later. But Silas was right Amara was still in their way. She found out about the spell, but took the potion twice. She wasn't strong enough to kill Silas and Quetsiah so she trapped them in a cave with a cure. The baby lived because Amara didn't have enough power to kill her. She died, but she wasn't really dead. It was something like the way she trapped them. Just before all three of them were about to give up Amara mumbled loudly enough for them to hear - "One day I will track down that child and kill it right in front of you."_

_The baby grew up. She had her own children, those children had their own children, and like that the power was becoming stronger and stronger, passing on from generation to generation, and eventually to Davina, Hayley, and Caroline. _

_Nobody knows for sure what happened to Amara, just the fact that she has minions everwhere, she is considered to be The Hunter. The Queen of all hunters. And that's why nobody can know._

The vision ended and Caroline gasped awake. Now she understood why it was so important not to tell anybody. Not even her friends - the ones that are closest to you can stab you in the back. Caroline never suspected her friend wold be capable of such thing, but if Silas said _not _to tell them, than that's what Caroline is going to do.

* * *

_"What did you do?!" - Silas yelled at Quetsiah mad. How dared she to give Caroline a vision without his permission. She wasn't ready to know yet._

_"I did what I think it was right." - Quetsiah defended herself. - "Why are you so mad anyway?"_

_"Niklaus isn't the only evil on this Earth." - Sials told her._

_"Who else, Amara? That's why I gave her the vision!" - Quetsiah explained._

_"No, something worse." - Silas confessed sadly._

_"What? Who?" - She asked surprised and concerned._

_"I don't know yet. I overheard some witches talking about something greater that Niklaus, something greater that everything. Something that's called The Shadow. I learned from them The Shadow can tell when a vision is sent." - Silas explained._

_"Oh my god." - Quetsiah gasped with fear._

_"I don't know if it's true." - Silas lied not wanting to concern Quetsiah any more. It was true, but good news it was trapped together with Mikael. But if Mikael was awoken so was The Shadow._

* * *

At the party Caroline saw Matt with some bitch who was clearly drooling all over him. Even a blind person could see it! But the funny thing though, she wasn't jealous, nope no at all.

"Matt can I talk to you?" - Caroline asked him with a smile.

"Sure, see you later." - Matt said goodbye to the girl.

"So what do you want to talk about?" - Matt asked as they walked.

"Look Matt... I don't think we should be together anymore." - Caroline confessed, and Matt frowned.

"Why not?" - Matt asked confused.

"I think we are better of as friends. That's all, there isn't any other reason." - Caroline explained, feeling worse and worse with every passing moment.

"Care... I feel the same." - Matt smiled.

"Really? So you are not heartbroken or anything?"

"No, I share your option - we are way better of as friends." - Matt said to Caroline, and they went back.

* * *

The time went on quickly, Stefan and Caroline had fun, and it was going great. They went home early.

Elena called Stefan to tell him about their discovery.

"Hi Elena, any news?" - Stefan asked his girlfriend.

_"Stefan we found something. Werewolfs are real, and tonight is the full moon. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, so please be careful." _- Elena said with concern.

"Okay I will. I love you." - Stefan said.

_"Love you too. Bye."_ - Elena said and ended the phone call.

"Be careful Care you heard Elena." - Stefan warned. He was starting to like this new Caroline, and he didn't want to loose her.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" - Caroline asked scared.

"Yeah, it's the wind or something." - Stefan said like it was no big deal.

"No it is definitely not the wind..." - Before Caroline could finish her sentence, they heard a deadly growl from behind them.

Stefan and Caroline turned slowly toward the source of the noise, and they saw a werewolf. Oh no!

The werewolf launched at Stefan, but before it could tackle him Caroline yelled. - "NO!" - And to her surprise the werewolf listened, and didn't attack Stefan anymore. It ran away.

"How did you do that?" - Stefan asked surprised.

"I have no idea." - Caroline lied. Well, she didn't know the exact reason, but she guessed it had something to do with her being a part werewolf.

"Don't lie to me Caroline!" - Stefan shouted.

"I am not lying!" - Caroline defended herself.

"What are you Caroline?" - Stefan asked a bit calmer.

"What do you mean? I am a vam-" - Caroline started, but Stefan wasn't buying it.

"You may be a lot of things Caroline Forbes, but a vampire you are not!"

"Yes I am." - Caroline tried, but she knew it was pointless.

"Sure thing. You are a vampire who never feeds, doesn't need a sun ring, and makes werewolf run away. So I am going to ask you one more time: What are you Caroline?" - Stefan questioned her serious.

"I can't tell you." - Caroline said sadly, and Stefan left with vampire speed.

* * *

**New Orleans.**

"So, are you doing on your date with Marcel?" - Haley asked Davina who was applying lip gloss.

"Yep." - Davina told her.

"Look Davina, I admit I don't like Marcel, but if you like him... Go for it." - Haley told her seriously.

"Really? You are OK with it? - Davina asked happily.

"It might take some time to get use to it, but if he makes you happy yes." - Haley said. Before Davina could reply they heard the doorbell.

"That must be Marcal now." - Davina went to open the door happily.

"Hello Davina. Are you ready?" - Marcel politely asked her.

"Yes, let's go." - They went on their date.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Marcel brought Davina home like the perfect gentleman.

When Marcel went to his own home he made a phone call.

_"Did you do what I told you?" _- A female voice asked him.

"Yes, I did." - Marcel confirmed.

_"Good. Does she suspect something?" _- The woman asked him.

"No, she thinks I am interested in her." - Marcel smiled. Some girls were just so stuped.

_"Good. Keep it that way. I will call you tomorrow and tell you what to do next."_ - The female voice commanded and ended the phone call.

* * *

"So how was your date with Marcel?" - Haley asked Davina who was shining from happiness.

"It was perfect. I really think he likes me." - Davina confessed and the two of them went to bed, unaware of the dangers that were lurking in the night.

* * *

**Well here it is! The 3rd chapter. I hope you like it. Review please.**

**And if you didn't please READ THE A/N AT THE BEGGINING. **

** A big thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

** xxHybridOriginalxx, Guest, Guest, justine.**

** And on the A/N:**

** xxHybridOriginalxx, and Guest. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Surprised to see me? I know you expected update on Sunday, but your reviews inspired me to write faster, and here it is.**

**Thank you very much for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**See you at the bottom :D Good news are withing for you there.**

**Btw how is waiting 1 month for TO working out for you guys?**

**For me it sucks ;-;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**New Orleans:**

"Come on Haley, we are going to miss the plane!" - Davina yelled at Haley. They were supposed to go to Mystic Falls to help Caroline, but if Haley didn't hurry Caroline would have to wait more time.

"I am coming!" - Haley came out of the house, and they went to the airport.

Diego was watching them. It was Marcel's order, but nobody knew why. He went to tell Marcel.

"Marcel we've got a problem." - Diego reported.

"What happened?" - Marcel asked slightly worried.

"Those girls you told us to watch-" - Diego started to explain.

"What about them?" - Marcel asked concerned.

"They are going to Mystic Falls." - Diego informed him, and Marcel's eyes widened.

"Leave" - He growled. - "Now!" - He yelled when Diego disobeyed.

Diego left.

_"What do you want Marcel?"_ - The woman asked.

"Haley and Davina are going to Mystic Falls." - Marcel told her. He was scared. This woman was a lot stronger that him, and she could easily crush him like a bug.

_"What?! It doesn't matter you must follow them!"_ - The female ordered and ended the conversation.

So that's what Marcel did. He went to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Mystic Falls:**

"What do you mean she is not a vampire?" - Elena asked not wanting to believe Stefan.

"I means she is not a vampire. She is something else." - Stefan confirmed.

"I don't believe you." - Bonnie told them.

"Bonnie she doesn't feed; she doesn't even loose control around humans, and I've never seen her feed. She doesn't have a sun ring and she walks in the sun. Last night she made a _werewolf_ run away. Not to mention she kicked Damon ass." - Stefan said, earning a deadly glare from Damon.

"but why would she lie to us? We are her friends." - Elena asked feeling hurt.

"Hey, you are her friends, not me." - Damon raised his hands and pointed at the rest of the group. - "And she did not kick my ass."

"That doesn't matter!" - Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie is right. Let's go visit Caroline and talk to her." - Elena suggested and everyone agreed.

* * *

While that was happening at the Boarding house, Caroline got a phone call from Haley.

"Hey Haley." - Caroline greeted politely. She never met Haley and Davina, but she hoped they could be friends.

_"Hi Caroline, we arrived in Mystic Falls, we are at the airport can you come and get us?"_ - Haley asked her.

"Sure, I will be right there!" - Caroline smiled and ended the phone call.

She quickly got dressed, and left the house.

* * *

When Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon got there the house was locked, but they decided to wait for her outside. Of course Damon disagreed, but Stefan managed to convince him to stay.

* * *

Caroline arrived at the airport, but she realized she had no idea how Haley and Davina looked. Luckily Davina and Haley remembered that, and they made a big poster that said Caroline.

"Hi you must be Davina and Haley. I am Caroline." - Caroline introduced herself to the girls.

The taller one spoke first. - "I am Haley, and this is my little sister Davina."

After that they went to Caroline's house only to find Caroline's friends waiting for her.

"Who are your friends, Blondie?" - Damon asked, eyeing the two girls.

"Oh. Um, guys meet Davina-" - Caroline pointed to her. - "-And Haley." - Caroline pointed to Haley. - "Davina , Haley meet: Elena, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie." - Caroline said, pointing to her friends as she said their names.

It became awkward. Davina and Haley staring at her friends, her friends staring at Davina and Haley. Finally Caroline broke the silence.

"Guys let me show you to your room. I hope you don't ming sharing the guest room?" - Caroline asked as she showed them their room.

"No, not at all." - Davina gave her a half smile.

"Make yourself at home." - She said and went downstairs to her friends.

"Hey-" - Caroline began to greet them but Elena interrupted her.

"What are you Caroline?"

"You too huh." - Caroline sighed. She wasn't sure if she should tell them or not.

"She is a 3 part hybrid." - Haley said.

"A what?'' - All of them asked at the same time.

"Half werewolf, half vampire, and half witch." - Davina explained.

"And how do you know that?" - Damon asked, his vampire face showing and attacked Davina. Before he could do any damage, Davina used her magic and Damon fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"Because we are like Caroline." - Davina answered smiling, and stopped doing her magic.

"How is that even possible?" - Bonnie asked.

"Sorry that's all we can share." - Haley answered.

"Why are you here?" - Elena asked confused.

"To help Caroline." - Both of them answered in union - "None of you are a three part hybrid, which means none of you could help her." - Haley explained when she saw their confused faces.

"But why lie to us?" - Stefan asked Caroline.

"Because we told her so." - Davina answered, and gave Caroline 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Now if you excuse us we have to practice." - Haley said.

"Caroline could you show us some place where we could do that without people seeing us?" - Davina asked her.

"I know a place." - Stefan said and gave Caroline a friendly smile. - "But first I want to talk to Caroline alone."

* * *

They went into Caroline's room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" - Caroline asked Stefan who had a guilty look.

"I... I wanted to apologize. I am sorry for last night." - Stefan apologized.

"Apology accepted." - Caroline smiled and they left the room.

* * *

"Now follow me so I can show you the place." - Stefan said and Haley and Davina followed them.

"Elena, Bonnie say something." - Caroline eyed her two best friends.

"There is nothing to say Caroline. You lied to us!" - Elena yelled angrily.

"Elena calm-" - Bonnie wanted to say calm down but Elena cut her off.

"She lied to us! She chose to trust two strangers over her best friends." - Elena yelled even more angrier.

"And you told me the truth right? You did not lie about Stefan and Damon. And even after you saw what Damon did to me you still didn't tell me!" - Caroline yelled at Elena.

"I gave you a necklace! - Elena cried.

"Yes a necklace. That makes it all better. With it Damon never used me, fed from me, you never lied to me." - Caroline laughed bitterly.

"Bonnie tell her how crazy she is acting right now." - Elena said to Bonnie.

"Actually Elena, Caroline is right!" - Bonnie said taking Caroline's side in the heated argument.

"What?!" - Elena' eyes widened in surprise. How could Bonnie do this.

"Like I said Caroline is right." - Bonnie repeated. - "You... We lied to her and she lied to us. And maybe it wasn't right to do that, but I am sure she had the right reasons to. But you didn't tell Caroline, nor me about Stefan and Damon. If you told her, she could protected herself." - Bonnie yelled. - "Come on Care, let's go." - They left with Davina, Haley, and Stefan, leaving the very surprised Elena, and furious Damon in the Forbes living room.

* * *

They went in a field outside Mystic Falls.

"This is it." - Stefan announced.

"It's good. We can practice here without interruptions." - Davina said approving of the place.

* * *

Damon took Elena into his house. He was furious. How dared Bonnie and Caroline o hurt Elena like that.

"Damon please calm down." - Elena pleaded.

"No, Elena, I am not going to calm down. They had no right to insult you like that! I am going to kill them!" - Damon yelled, knocking over a chair.

"What?! No! You will not do that, Damon. They are my friends." - Elena yelled back. He couldn't do that, they were still her friends.

"I can and I will." - Before Elena could do anything, in vampire speed he left.

* * *

On the filed they were relaxing and telling Bonnie and Stefan about Haley and Davina. Of course they couldn't reveal the complete story, but unlike Elena Stefan and Bonnie understood. They started to explain to Caroline about some of her abilities when the next moment a very angry Damon pinned Caroline to a tree, and angrily shouted in her face.

"How dare you say that to Elena! I will kill you Blondie." - He ripped a branch of the tree and he was about to stab Caroline in the heart, when suddenly, in a very fast move Caroline was the one pinning Damon to the tree. She ripped the branch from his hand and staked him in the heart. But she didn't kill him. She stopped just before the branch pierced Damon's heart.

"The only reason why I didn't kill you is because you are Stefan's brother. You have no idea how easy it would be for me to push this stake one more inch and into your heart." - Caroline whispered in his ear. Damon groaned in pain, and Caroline took out the stake.

"Leave Damon." - Stefan told him.

"How can you side with them after what they did to Elena? To your girlfriend." - Damon asked the last part as if it was poison.

"Elena didn't even listen to the whole story, she just jumped right into conclusions and judging." - Stefan calmly said.

"Whatever. I am out of here before Blondie over here kills me." - Damon said and turned around to leave.

"Soooo, should we start now?" - Davina broke the awkward silence.

"Sure." - Caroline answered.

"Right. So the first thing we are going to teach you is how to run in supernatural speed." - Haley began to explain.

"I spelled this place, so if you loose control with you running you can't go anywhere." - Davina said.

"Thank you Davina." - Haley rolled her eyes. - "Now look how I do it." - Haley demonstrated running in supernatural speed. - "I can't exactly explain how to do it just try." - Haley encouraged Caroline to try.

* * *

"Damon! Oh, my god what did you do?." - Elena asked panic coloring her voice, but when she saw the blood on his shirt she went from panicked to extremely worried in a second. - "What happened to you?"

"I tried to kill Blondie, but for some weird reason she is stronger than me, so she staked me." - Damon explained.

"Okay, but what about Stefan and Bonnie?" - Elena asked him frowning in confusion.

"They are siding with Caroline and New Girls." - Damon explained to Elena.

"They are choosing them over me?" - Elena asked disbelief clear in her voice and eyes.

"Yep. I am going to take a shower. I like to drink blood, but having blood on my clothes it's not fun. Damon Blondie you ruined my shirt." - Damon mumbled along the way.

* * *

After a few unsuccessful tries, Caroline finally managed to learn how to run in vampire speed. But there were so many other things to learn: spells, how to turn into a werewolf, how to fight, to recognise if a person is vervained... And the list went on, and on.

Caroline was very happy she learned how to run like this, but when Haley and Davina told her what else she had to learn Caroline almost fainted. There was sure a lot to learn. But make no mistake, Caroline Forbs was not, and she will never be a quitter no matter how hard something was!

"Well you mastered super speed." - Davina pointed out. - "Do you want to start training and learning how to fight, or do you want to leave that for tomorrow?" - Davina asked her.

Before Caroline could answer Haley interrupted. - "I think that's enough. It's getting dark and I don't want tire Caroline too much." - Everyone agreed with this.

"Guys do you want to go to the Grill?" - Caroline asked them.

Both Haley and Davina wanted to go to Caroline's house.

"Me and Bonnie can lead them to your house Care and you can stay here." - Stefan offered.

* * *

"Hi Care what can I get you?" - Matt asked her with a friendly smile.

"Um, vodka." - Caroline answered.

Half an hour later Caroline decided it was time to go home. She payed for her drink and left.

* * *

When she was walking she felt like someone was watching her. Suddenly she was pulled in an ally by Elena. Correction Katherine.

Caroline hissed. - "What do you want?"

"Is that a way to talk to people who are stronger than you?" - Katherine mocked her.

"Oh, so you haven't heard." - Caroline grabbed Katherine by her neck, and slammed her into the wall chocking her.

- "I am stronger than you, bitch."

"Oh, trust me I heard. I saw. But I can't say the same thing about poor Matt." - Katherine managed to say. With the last sentence Caroline freed the bitch.

"What did you say?" - Caroline asked concerned.

"I will make this simple Caroline. Do as I say and Matt lives." - Katherine showed her one of her bitchy smirks.

"And what stops me from killing you now?" - Caroline asked her giving her the same bitchy smirk.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that if I don't call to Matt in one hour he will take a knife and stab himself over and over again, until he gets dizzy from loosing blood and die." - Katherine explained. - "So, do we have a deal."

"Fine." - Caroline sighed - "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**Hi again! So the good news is... In 2 weeks winter break starts, which means I will be able to write and update more! Yay!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I hope Damon wasn't to OOC here. If he was I am so sorry. I have no idea how to write Damon.  
**

**Review!**

**And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Rosa: I am not sure about longer chapters. Sorry. I tried to write longer, but I can't. Maybe later in the fic, but for now the chapters will be this long.**

**chibichibi98: I can't tell you when Klaus will be arriving for sure, but Elijah will be here in chapter 6 or 7. Hope that makes you happy.**

**Justine: I am not sure what the shadow is myself. LOL. But I'll figure it out soon enough. All I know is it is dangerous, and Caroline should fear it.**

**I DON'T REMEMBER SEASON 2 VERY WELL, SO IF ANYONE COULD HELP ME PM ME. **

******I NEED A BETA READER, IF YOU WAT TO ME MY BR PM ME!**

**Until next time**

**xAby**


	6. Chapter 5

**~*****MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR*****~**

**OMG I am so sorry for not updating so long! I really am. I hope this was worth the wait :)**

**Thank you **_**brebre 1D **_** for going over this for me.**

**Won't keep you waiting.**

* * *

Katherine smirked. - "I want you to break up Stefan and Elena."

"What?! No, I won't do that Katherine. Plus they would never break up because of me."

"Sure they will. Elena is your best friend, she'll listen to you." - Katherine told her and left before Caroline had a chance to reply. She sighed. This day was getting better and better.

* * *

When Caroline got home she found Davina and Haley watching TV and eating sandwiches.

"Hey Caroline." - Davina smiled softly at her.

"Hi." - She answered trying to sound as normal as possible. And it worked; they didn't notice a thing. Caroline - Davina&Haley 1-0. - "What are you guys watching?" - She asked.

"Once Upon A Time" - Haley answered.

"I've never heard of it." - Caroline confessed.

"Well, the Evil Queen cast a curse that sent all of the fairy tales characters into this world, with no memory of their old life. But before she casted the curse the Prince Charming and Snow White had a child. She was sent trough a magic wardrobe here, and with that she escaped the curse. When she turned 28 years she came to Storybrooke for her son Henry. He believes in the curse and he believes Emma is the savior. Emma doesn't belive and now Henry is trying to make her believe." - Davina explained to Caroline.

"Sounds fun!" - Caroline said and joined them on the couch. Caroline wasn't familiar with the show so they took her laptop and started watching from the beginning.

They were in the middle of season 1 when CAroline's mother came home. - "Caroline I am home!" - SHe yelled. - "Who are your friends?"

"Mom! Um, this is Davina and this is Haley."

"Okay but what are they doing here?" - Liz asked her daughter.

"They are from New Orleans. THey needed a place to stay and I told them that they can stay here." - Caroline explained.

"Oh, okay than. Good night girls." - Liz nodded and went into her room.

"So you haven't told your mom yet." - It was a statement rather than a question.

"No, I haven't. I don't know how." - Caroline admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll tell her when you're ready." - Haley smiled at her. After that all tree of them went to bed.

* * *

Caroline was tossing and turning in bed, but sleep wasn't coming. Not when Katherine asked her to create a wedge between Stefan and Elena. But Matt's life depended on it. What was she going to do? She had to tell Elena and Stefan they would know what to do. Yes, that's what she was going to do!

The next day Caroline went straight to the Salvatores house. Luckily for her both Stefan and Elena were there.

* * *

"Oh, look who is here." - Elena dramatically sighed. - "Came to apologize?"

"Um, no. Guys I have some really important news. Last night Katherine attacked me and told me she wanted me to reate a wedge between the two of you. She said if I didn't do it she was going to kill Matt." - Caroline explained to her friends.

"Yeah, right." - Elena rolled her eyes.

"It's true!" - Caroline protested.

"Oh really? Or maybe _you _want to break us apart so you can have Stefan all to yourself." - Elena accused and Caroline just stared at her. Before the blonde could say anything to defend herself Elena started talking again - "Don't even try to deny it! You liked Stefan ever since the first day you saw him in Mystic Falls!"

"NO! Katherine wants you two apart not me! You know what, fine don't believe me, but don't come crying say I didn't warn you." - Caroline stormed out of there even more angry than she was before.

"Elena!" - Stefan exclaimed after Caroline left. Stefan could see in Caroline's eyes that she wasn't lying, but Elena was just so damn stubborn.

"What? She was lying, Stefan. You have to believe me, I know Caroline and she is lying." - Elena whispered softly, while caressing his cheek.

"No, she wasn't. I saw it in her eyes." - Stefan explained.

"Why can't you just trust me?" - Elena yelled angrily. She just couldn't believe her boyfriend would chose to believe Caroline over her.

"Because she is telling the truth!" - Stefan said.

"Leave Stefan."

"Elena don't..." - Stefan tried.

"I said leave!" - Elena yelled, and Stefan finally left.

* * *

"Hey what happened? Are you OK?'' - Davina asked the crying Caroline.

"No, I am not. My best friend thinks I am lying to her, and that I am trying to steal her boyfriend." - Caroline cried some more.

"I am sorry, Caroline."

"Yeah, me too. And here's the thing - I don't want then to break up, Katherine does." - Caroline told her, but regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Who is Katherine?" - Davina acted like she didn't know her. But she did. She just couldn't reveal that to Caroline, yet. But she hated Katherine so much. Thanks to her the only family she had left was Haley.

"She is crazy, psycho bitch, who for some reason looks like Elena." - Caroline explained quietly. She of course left out the part where the bitch told her to break up Stefan and Elena or her ex-boyfriend, who is totally innocent and unaware of the vampire population in Mystic fall by the way, would die.

"I've got an idea. Let's go get Haley and practice, that would take your mind off your concerns." - Davina suggested and Caroline agreed. They were about to exit the house when Liz's corious voice stopped them. - "Where are you two going?"

"We are going out." - Caroline told her mom. - "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well today is the Historical Society Volunteer Picnic. You signed me up." - Liz informed her daughter.

"I know, I just thought you'd bail." - Caroline told her.

"Nope, I am going to spend the whole day with my daughter." - Liz smiled at her.

"you are going to pretend to be a mother?" - Caroline asked mockingly, and Davina just stood there awkwardly waiting for their bickering to stop.

"Oh, come on just give me one day. I'll bring my gun if things get rough." - Liz teased.

"Be warned I am in a mood." - Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yay for me." - Liz copied Caroline's eye roll. - "Caroline are you OK?"

"Yeah, I am fine." - Caroline responded.

"It may seems like I don't notice these things, but I do."

"Look, there is one thing to pretend and other is reality. Let's not push our luck. Come on Davina, we'll find Haley and go to the grill." - Davina silently nodded and followed Caroline, leaving Liz with a sad look on her face.

* * *

"Well, well, well, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." - Marcel cheerfully said and clapped his hands.

"What do you want?" - Haley groaned, and tried to free her arms and legs but she failed.

"Don't bother with those." - He pointed to the roped. - "You friend Amara sent them to me. You can't get out."

"A-amara?!" - Haley gasped with fear. No, it can't be. But... She pulled on ropes again hoping to create a little more space so she can free herself, but her plan backfired at her. That only made the rope more tighter.

"I told you, don't bother it will only hurt more." - Marcel repeated.

"Wait a minute. You are Marcel! Davina went out with you." - Haley recognised her attacker, but now she was super confused.

"Ding, ding, ding! Bravo for you. You recognized me, what am I going to do now? Oh, that's right, I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me. It's impossible, I am invincible and immortal." - Haley smirked when Marcel's cocky smirk vanished and it was replaced by a serious look on his face.

"Do you know what this is?" - He asked and pulled out some shiny black object, which looked like a dagger. She shook her head in response. - "This is a dagger. But not just any dagger. This one is soaked with a shadow potion. Do you know what a shadow potion does?"

"It can kill people like me."

"Yes, it can."

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere!" - Davina yelled frustrated. THey've been searching for Haley for two hours and still nothing.

"Did you try calling her?" - Caroline asked.

"Yes, but she is not answering."

"Maybe she went somewhere?" - Caroline asked.

"No, something happened to her, I am sure of it." - Davina said as she wrecked her brain for explanation.

"Davina the the Picnic thing is about to start, and I am sorry, but I have to go. You look for Haley, if you find anything call me."

"Okay."

Caroline left but Davina was determent to find Haley. She was the last family she had left, and she didn't want to loose her. Sometimes they didn't get along, sometimes they weren't speaking to each other for a week, but they were still sister, and they would die for each other.

* * *

"I am telling you Liz, Stefan and Damon are vampires." - Mason told Liz who didn't want to believe him. - "Think about it - all 'animal' attacks started when they got in town."

"Can you prove it?" - Liz asked. Mason had a point.

"Yes. Watch."

Liz watched as Damon drank the lemonade and then spit it out. The lemonade was vervained, and Mason was right after all. Stefan and Damon were vampires. She reported this with some other officers.

* * *

"Hi Caroline." - Elena approached Caroline.

"You came to insult me more? How could you possibly think that _I your best friend _wanted you to break up with Stefan?" - Caroline angrily yelled at her friend.

"What? Caroline what on Earth are you talking about? Why would you want me and Stefan not to be together? I don't understand." - Elena looked at Caroline confused.

"I came to the Salvatore's house this morning to tell you about Katherine's plan, but you just insulted me and thought I wanted to break you apart, but I don't it's Katherine who wants that."

"Care, I was with Bonnie all day." - Elena said with wide eyes.

"Oh, no." - Caroline's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What's wrong?" - Elena asked.

"Last night Katherine attacked me and told me to break you and Stefan or she would kill Matt." - Caroline explained, her eyes watering. - "And this morning I went to the Salvatore's and told you this. Or at least I thought it was you."

"Oh my god!" - Elena gasped.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Care." - Elena whispered and the two of them hugged.

* * *

"Are you going to kill me?" - Haley couldn't help but ask. The man had he one weapon that could after all.

"Kill you? Amara told me not to. Now personally I think it a giant mistake, but whatever. I am not going to kill you. I just want to know one thing: why are you in this pathetic excuse for a town?"

"I can't reveal that." - Haley said. - "But wait! If you were working with _her _all this time why did you go out with my sister?"

Marcel smirked. - "Well Amara said I needed to be close to you." - He explained. - "Now answer my question before this-" - He pointed toward the shiny dagger. - "ends up in your heart."

"You won't kill me." - Haley smirked.

"Hmm... No, I guess not. But I can do this." - Marcel tried to stab her in her leg. Haley screamed and waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead Marcel dropped on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" - She asked

"I killed him." - A female voice said. It sounded so familiar. - "My name is Amara." - The woman introduced herself. Oh, no this couldn't be good. At least not for Haley.

* * *

"Have you seen Stefan and Damon?" - Elena asked Caroline.

"Um, no I haven't seen them." - Caroline answered, her eyes searching the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My mom."

* * *

"What do you want?" - Haley asked her attacker.

"I want to destroy Silas and Quetsiah." - Amara told her.

"How? By killing me?" - Haley was terrified, but she tried not to show it.

Amara laughed. - "Do you really think they care about you? Newsflash sweetie, thay do not. All they want is to kill me and to reunite Caroline and Klaus."

"Reunite?" - Haley asked confused.

"Oh, you didn't know?" - Amara mockingly asked. She knew the answer. - "Tsk, tsk, tsk..." - She shook her head.

"Tell me!" - Haley demanded.

"Now why would I do that?" - Amara asked her, but she didn't wait for the answer. Instead she snapped her neck.

* * *

"Caroline they aren't here." - Elena said.

"Don't worry we'll find them." - Caroline replied.

* * *

"Come on Liz we are friends." - Damon groaned when he woke up. He was too weak to move, but he didn't want to kill her. He actually liked having her as friend.

"I am not friends with vampires!" - Liz replied venomously.

* * *

"Wait!" - Caroline stopped.

"What?" - Elena asked.

Caroline picked up a wooden bullet. Oh no!

"What are you girls going here?" - They heard Mason's voice.

"Have you seen Stefan?" - Elena asked him.

"Yeah, I've seen him. I've seen Damon too." - He answered.

"Well where are they?" - Elena asked him again.

"You don't need me for that. I am sure your friend over here can sniff them out. Does your mother knows what you are? I'd be more that happy to tell her." - Mason smirked when Caroline didn't say anything.

She tried to attack him, but Mason was a werewolf, and that made him faster than a simple human. He grabbed ELena, who gasped in surprise.

"Easy there." - He warned the blonde.

"I can take you." - She said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" - Mason asked mockingly.

"Yeah..." - 'Yeah' was the only thing he heard before Caroline moved fast (too fast for a newbie vampire in Mason's opinion) and slammed him against a tree.

"Told ya." - She said with a smile before she kicked him in the stomach. - "Come on." - She said to Elena who fallowed her.

* * *

"Whare are you Haley?" - Davina asked herself. She tried calling her for like a billion times but nothing. Where could she be? Davina had an idea. She turned into a ghost.

_"Silas? Quetsiah? Anybody here?" - She called them. Davina rarely turned into a ghost so this was strange to her._

_"Davina you are alive!" - Quetsiah smiled and hugged her._

_"What do you mean?" - Davina asked concerned._

_"Amara is back." - She dropped the bomb._

_"What?"_

_"And she has Haley." _

_"WHAT?"_

_"DAvina calm down!" - Silas said._

_"CALM DOWN? DID YOU JUST SERIOUSLY TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN?" - DAvina yelled even louder than before._

_"Yes, I did."_

_"Wha... How... Why... HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN CALM ABOUT THIS?" _

_"I am not! But you can't save Haley unless you want to die yourself." - Silas said with his voice raising._

_"So what? Just leave her to die?" - Davina asked, and both Silas and Quetsiah looked down embarrassed._

_"No." - Davina shook her head._

_"Davina-" - Silas tried to calm her but with no luck._

_"NO!" - She yelled before she vanished._

* * *

"No, Elena stop! My mom doesn't know about me." - Caroline whispered, but Elena didn't listen to her. Instead she went down there, and Caroline being Caroline went with her, even though she knew this was not going to end well for her.

"Elena get out of here!" - She heard he mom yell at her friend.

Caroline moved at supernatural speed and knocked the first officer out. Then she used his body to shield herself from the bullets the second one was firing. Again she runed with supernatural speed and punched the second officer, hard, knocking him out too.

Liz had her gun pointed in her, but Caroline was hidden in the shadows and Liz couldn't see her face. Slowly Caroline stepped out and faced her mom's shocked and panicked face.

"Hi mom." - Caroline said with her head down.

* * *

Elena brought Damon and Stefan to their house, and Caroline and her mom stayed in the cell.

"So you are a vampire." - It wasn't a question.

"Nope." - Caroline answered simply. - "I am a tree part hybrid." - She said proudly and Liz just stared at her.

"I was hoping this day would never come." - Liz admitted sadly.

"What are you talking about?" - Caroline asked confused.

"Your father explained it all to me."

"So my dad is just like me?" - Caroline asked with wide eyes.

"No, he never activated his gene." - Liz told her. - "I just don't understand why you hid this from me."

"You hate vampires, and now I..." - Caroline didn't finish her sentence before Liz interrupted her.

"I could never hate you, honey." - She said and they hugged.

* * *

Haley groaned as she woke up.

"Oh good you are awake." - Amara said sarcastically.

"You didn't answer my question." - Haley snapped.

"So we are back to that." - Amara sighed.

"Yes, we are back to that!"

"Fine!" - Amara said. - "I'll show you."

_"Helo Silas." - An unfamiliar voice spoke in Silas' dream._

_"Who are you?" - He asked._

_"Well as you can see I am a shadow, so just call me Shadow." - The black flying object answered._

_"Okay Shadow, but why are you here?"_

_"Because I want to tell you something." - The Shadow answered._

_"What?"_

_"You and your wife were the first people on this planet Earth to do this immortality thing. Amara joined you. All three of you disturbed the nature's balance, and you'll die."_

_Silas gasped._

_"-Unless..." - The Shadow continued._

_"Unless what?"_

_"A boy named Niklaus will be born. A girl named Caroline will be born. Klaus will be other supernatural, and Caroline will be from your blood line. If you want to live they must fulfill their destiny."_

_"What destiny?" - Silas asked._

_"I can't tell you all, dear friend." - With that the Shadow left._

Haley gasped awake.

* * *

**Sooooo tell me what you think did you like it? A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, it means so much. This is the longest chapter I have written so far! 3,000 words. (it may not seem like a lot to you, but I always wanted to write long chapters) **

**Follow me on Twitter - xAbigail_love**

**Ther is a Poll on my profile page. Vote please...**

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Rucky: No, they are not sister. The come from the same bloodline (like Bonnie and Esther).**

**Charlotta****: OMG Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH. It means a lot to me that you think so. :)**

**TVD28: I think I answered this before, but nevermind. Elijah should come in chapter 7, but for the others I am not sure. I think Klaus will be here in chapter 12 or 13, and for the other I have no idea.**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed:**

**Justine, xxHybridOriginalxx, Lilly, and Jeremy Shane.**


End file.
